elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lakeview Manor
Lakeview Manor is a homestead which can be built on land purchased from the Jarl of the Falkreath hold in the DLC. Overview The aptly named Lakeview Manor is situated in the densely forested foothills in Falkreath hold, overlooking Lake Ilinalta to the north. Hunters often travel along the road next to Lake Ilinalta. The site is located in between Falkreath and Riverwood. To the north, the ancient ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow can be seen, and just south of it sits Pinewatch. A few feet north of the site is the Conjurer's Altar where a hostile mage can often be found performing dark rituals. Features *It is unique from the other two building sites because an apiary (beehive) may be added. *Two clay deposits are across the path from the workbenches, next to the log pile. *A quarried stone deposit is on the cliff wall beside the workbench. *A hawk's nest is on the roof of the main hall. A tower expansion allows easy access, lacking that, the roof can be reached using Whirlwind Sprint. *Two iron ore veins are located just up the path from the workbenches. *There are two Corundum Ore Vein's, one is located southwest of the log pile on the hill, and another is located on the easternmost of two islands in Lake Ilinalta that are visible from the Conjurer's Altar to the north of the manor. There is also a clay deposit next to the Corundum Ore Vein on the island in Lake Ilinalta. Watch it their are Slaughterfish in the lake. *There are two Silver Ore Veins, west of Manor. Go west of log pile on hill past wolf den and then they are west of that on top of rock cropping. Purchase The land to construct Lakeview Manor on can only be purchased after completing certain quests for the Jarl of Falkreath. The Jarl can either be Siddgeir or Dengeir of Stuhn, depending on the progress of the civil war questline. Typically, one of two letters will be delivered: #If the Dragonborn is the Thane of Falkreath, the Letter from the Steward of Falkreath will be delivered. This letter mentions that land is available to purchase and to come speak to the steward. #If the Dragonborn is not the Thane of Falkreath, the Letter from the Jarl of Falkreath will be delivered. This letter outlines that the position of Thane is available and with it comes the perks of buying a choice parcel of land in Falkreath. Visit the Jarl or Steward If the Dragonborn is Thane of Falkreath, and thus already completed the associated quests, Nenya or Tekla will immediately offer the land for 5,000 . If the Dragonborn is not the Thane of Falkreath, the Jarl will require the following quests to be completed: *Rare Gifts - Bring the Jarl Siddgeir a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. This quest option will not be available if one of the other Rare Gifts quests is currently active or if Dengeir Of Stuhn is Jarl. *Kill the Bandit Leader - Part of a bounty quest. After performing these two tasks, the Jarl will say that there is land for sale in the hold. Also, the quest to become a Thane of Falkreath will activate at this time. Characters The characters unique to Lakeview Manor are: *Rayya, Housecarl for Falkreath. *Llewellyn the Nightingale, the bard who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. *Gunjar, the carriage driver who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. Trivia *The adopted children seem to like this homestead better than the others, saying "I like it here, the lake is so pretty" rather often. *The Dragonborn's spouse may complain about the wildlife endangering the children if asked how they are doing. Conversely, they may comment that the house is "perfect". *Giants may attack the homestead, often attacking the livestock first. If any members of the household are outside, they will attack the Giant. *If the Volkihar Clan is joined, this homestead will be subject to attacks by members of the Dawnguard. The reverse is also true as joining the Dawnguard will cause the Volkihar Clan to attack periodically. *Bandits may attack the house, killing the animals and kidnapping the spouse, a ransom of 5,000 septims needs to be paid or the Dragonborn can go and kill the bandits at a radiant location and rescue them. The bandits that attack the house can sometimes be carrying gold or precious gems. *Near the fallen trees north of the manor an iron battleaxe named The Woodsman's Friend can be found. Bugs See also *Windstad Manor *Heljarchen Hall Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses